As cellular and wireless becomes a more integral part of everyday life, cellular user equipment may be expected to provide more capabilities throughout the world. As a consequence, the user equipment may be expected to operate over a wider portion of the radio frequency (RF) spectrum. Although this may seem like a relatively straightforward function, configuring the user equipment to be able to tune over different portions of the RF spectrum presents new challenges to cellular manufacturers.